fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Snake8573
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ford Escort MK1 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Incorrect ID The vehicle in question is a Plymouth superbird, signified by the central bonnet ridge running from windscreen to between the headlights. In addition to this, the Letty vs Dom image shows the car with the rear quarter air duct that is exclusively found as part of the Superbird's design. Though the Charger Daytona is incredibly similar it is not the car Dom uses in FF6. JBanton (Talk | ) 21:34, March 16, 2013 (UTC) You can see in a roadrunner there is a large trunk area where the rear wing is closer to the rear tires now with the daytona the trunk space is super small being as the roof line extends to the rear of the car which pushes the wing right near the rear of the car which leads to the upward slant of what the charger has as a spoiler which the roadrunner does not the roadrunner roll over the back downward also on a roadrunner the gas fill location is behind the licence plate in the back now on a dodge daytona it is located on the driver side of the car right above the body line next to rear window check you shit first. and last but not least superbird's have flip up headlights daytona's do not. : Before getting arrogant with a member, please present a valid argument; #The rear section of body beind the C-pillar of the Daytona is not significantly shorter, the rear wing is still positioned such that the rear quarter stripe decal that coincides with it leaves a gap to the rear face. #"being as the roof line extends to the rear of the car whic pushes the wing right near the rear of the car which leads to the upward slant of what the charger has as a spoiler which the roadrunner does not the roadrunner roll over the back downward" is poorly written and makes no sense. #Your statement on headlights is incorrect; there any no Charger Daytonas that exist with fixed headlights in stock form. : It appears to be a custom car, incorporating different parts of both cars anyways according to the FF6 car building articles. That still doesn't warrant such hostile behaviour. : JBanton (Talk | ) 22:41, March 16, 2013 (UTC) : So JBanton Fast 6 has been out for a while now and I was just curious if you now understand that I know my classic cars and see that I was right. No hard feelings but I've grown up with these classic american cars all my life seeing that I live here in America and see them all constantly. : Snake8573 (talk) 01:42, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Contradict You just contradicted yourself amongst that long speech, and you missed the point you were trying to make because I am no more knowledgeable after having read that. JBanton (Talk | ) 23:44, March 16, 2013 (UTC) : I already said that the car is a custom combination of both cars. Seeing as you are obviously set about being destructive, naive and ignorant to an extent, I am done here. : I have also reported you to wikia central for blatant personal attacks. : JBanton (Talk | ) 11:40, March 17, 2013 (UTC)